


Centuries

by wearing_tearing



Series: Home [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Bucky Barnes, Angel Steve Rogers, Frottage, M/M, Soul Bond, Steve Rogers's Birthday, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing
Summary: Steve takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “I never thought my life would be like this. Today, it’s kind of hard not to think about it.”“Today, huh?” Bucky nuzzles their noses together. “You turn a century old, and suddenly you’re questioning your life choices.”





	Centuries

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to our fave steeb <3
> 
> and thank you to [portraitofemmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/portraitofemmy/pseuds/portraitofemmy) for reading this over :D

“There you are.”

Steve turns his gaze away from the mountain tops that surround him. A smile curls at his lips when he sees a flash of blue between snow covered trees and the white ground. “Here I am.”

Bucky grins at him as he approaches, wings extended behind his back. He looks just like he always does: long hair loose and falling to his shoulders, pink mouth begging to be kissed, and eyes so bright and clear Steve could spend eternity staring into them.

And eternity he has to do so.

“You messed up my plans,” Bucky complains, but the way his arms snake around Steve’s waist betray his lack of disappointment. The way their bond flickers with contentment and amusement also gives him away, but Steve will keep that to himself.

It’s impossible for Steve not to melt into the safety and warmth of Bucky’s arms when he can feel the love Bucky has for him through the bond. “Your plans?”

“Breakfast in bed with all of your favorites,” Bucky answers, and then leans in to brush their lips together. “Some kisses. A celebratory blow job.”

Steve laughs and bumps their foreheads together, just as he wraps his arms around Bucky’s shoulders and pulls him closer. One of his hands rests just between Bucky’s shoulder blades, right where his wings sprout free. “Damn, now I wish I’d stayed in bed.”

Bucky’s smile softens, yet his hands tighten on Steve’s hips. “Why didn’t you?”

“You know why,” Steve sighs. Bucky would have felt his restlessness through their connection as if it was his own.

They both know what today is. They both know what it means. They both know it is a fight they have won, to still be here in their home, alive, after all this time.

“I do,” Bucky admits, “but maybe talking about it will help."

Steve takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “I never thought my life would be like this. Today, it’s kind of hard not to think about it.”

“Today, huh?” Bucky nuzzles their noses together. “You turn a century old, and suddenly you’re questioning your life choices.”

“I’m not!” Steve protests, and flicks Bucky on the shoulder for good measure. “I’ll never regret being with you. That’s the best damn thing I’ve ever done in my life.”

Bucky bites down on his bottom lip to contain a smile. “I love you too, sweetheart.”

Steve huffs, but sends out all the love he feels for Bucky through their bond. It pulses between them, as strong and as bright as the sun. “It’s just… a hundred years is more than I ever thought I’d get. And with you? It doesn’t seem like enough.”

And it doesn’t. Steve is lucky that they will have centuries more to come to share their lives together. Angels can live for a very long time and, with the safety that surrounds them deep in the forest, that is something Steve and Bucky can look forward to.

“We have forever,” Bucky reminds him, “for as long as that will last.”

“Forevermore, if I have anything to say about it,” Steve grumbles, but his words sit like a vow between them.

Bucky kisses him again, a soft and sweet press of lips that make Steve’s heart skip a beat. “I’m good with that. Now, will you let me take you home? I have plans to accomplish.”

Steve smiles against Bucky’s mouth. “After you,” he says, and then they are both off, flying through the blue sky in the direction of their home.

 

**

 

Steve lets himself be pushed and tucked back into bed, bond fluttering with fondness as Bucky kisses him on the forehead and makes him promise to stay put. It is his hundredth birthday and, after a not-so-great night of sleep, Steve has to admit that life is looking pretty good at the moment. Especially when Bucky comes back with a tray in hand and a white rose tucked over his ear, his smile so wide Steve has to fight the urge to kiss him.

“Sweetheart,” Bucky lays the tray on the table and grabs the rose, offering it to Steve, “happy birthday. I love you.”

Steve takes the rose with one hand and grabs Bucky by the back of his neck with the other, giving in to the desire to kiss him. Bucky opens up for him, as sweet as anything, their lips moving together as they taste each other.

“I love you,” Steve murmurs against Bucky’s lips.

“I know.” Bucky presses a quick kiss to his chin, and then pulls back. “Now dig in. I don’t want my pancakes to get soggy.”

Steve laughs and stares down at the spread in front of him. Bucky has somehow managed to cook all of his favorite breakfast foods, from pancakes to french toast to fresh blueberries. There is also fresh juice for both of them, as well as two steaming mugs of coffee.

“How many feathers did you have to trade Sam for all of this?” Steve asks as he takes a sip of his coffee, the rich flavor bursting on his tongue.

“Five,” Bucky answers, totally unapologetic. “And Sam also made me admit in front of Clint that he is a better flier than both of us.”

“And this was all worth the indignity?” Steve gasps out the joke.

“It’s your birthday. Of course it was worth it.”

The bond feels like a bright little ball of sunshine right next to Steve’s heart, so Steve doesn’t stop himself from kissing Bucky. It’s a deep and slow kiss, tasting of coffee and sticky with syrup, and Steve is the one left breathless when Bucky decides to pull back. If it were up to Steve, they would spend away the morning exactly like this.

“C’mon,” Bucky says, cheeks a slight pink. “Food now, kisses later.”

They sit side by side on the bed as they eat, with Bucky occasionally bringing food to Steve’s lips. Steve isn’t one to deny himself or Bucky this small pleasure, so he lets himself be hand fed while pressing kisses to Bucky’s fingers every chance he gets. It is a slow morning, but a happy one.

The perfect way to spend a birthday.

 

**

 

“I believe I was promised something else.” Steve waggles his eyebrows, hands already finding their way to Bucky’s waist and pulling him close.

Bucky goes easily, wings opening behind his back and cocooning them both in warmth. “Oh? I don’t know what you mean.”

Steve snorts and tickles Bucky’s sides, and then grins at the loud burst of Bucky’s laughter. They struggle a little, with Bucky trying to get away from Steve’s merciless fingers while Steve keeps on with his attack. They roll around on the bed until Bucky is lying on his back, wings spread under him, his face flushed pink and hair falling loose on the pillow.

“Hi,” Steve whispers, just as he leans in and rubs their noses together.

“Hi, yourself,” Bucky murmurs back with a quick kiss to Steve’s lips. “Want the rest of your birthday gift?”

Steve is tempted. There is nothing quite like the warmth of Bucky’s mouth around him, working him over until he’s gasping and spilling down Bucky’s throat. But here, now, with Bucky pliant and sweet under him, Steve doesn’t want either of them to move. He wants to come just like this, skin to skin, pressed tightly to the man who shares his soul.

“I want us both naked,” Steve tells him, voice low and filled with promises, “and then I want you to stay exactly where you are.”

Bucky frowns. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Steve smacks a kiss to Bucky’s forehead, smoothing his frown away. “I want you just like this.”

“With clothes and everything?” Bucky gasps, which quickly turns to laughter when Steve rolls his eyes at him.

“Naked.” Steve kisses him again, this time on the tip of his nose. “Please.”

Steve undresses at the same time Bucky does and it doesn’t take them long before they are back in bed, reaching towards each other. Steve captures Bucky’s lips in a deep kiss, letting his hands roam over the naked expanse of Bucky’s body and raveling in the way Bucky arches up into his touch.

Steve will never get tired of this, he knows. It’s been decades, and he still marvels at the love and gentleness Bucky shows him everyday.

“Steve,” Bucky murmurs, his eyes glinting under the morning sun, undoubtedly feeling Steve’s emotions running through their bond.

Steve shushes him with a deep kiss and settles over him, hips cradled between Bucky’s thighs. Their cocks slide together against Bucky’s stomach, making them both gasp at the sensation. Their wings also curl around each other, the soft brush of feathers sending sparks down their spines and adding to the slow burning lust between them.

“Just like this,” Steve whispers and starts rocking his hips, mouth wet and hot around the pulse of Bucky’s throat. “Want you just like this.”

“Yes,” Bucky moans, arms coming up around Steve’s shoulders and holding on, just as his hands bury themselves into the thick of Steve’s feathers.

They are not desperate as they rut against each other, instead enjoying each and every sensation as they move together. They kiss, over and over and over: sloppy and wet and deep, teeth nipping at lips, tongues seeking out taste. When Bucky gets close to the edge, he breaks the kiss, head thrown back and pink mouth slack as his hips move once more before he spills all over his stomach. Steve is quick to follow; it’s impossible not to when watches Bucky’s expression overcome with pleasure, when he feels the echo of Bucky’s orgasm through the bond.

After, they lay together side by side, skin sticky with sweat and come, catching their breaths. Bucky runs his fingers through Steve’s hair, while Steve absentmindedly pets Bucky’s back.

“That’s not the only gift I have for you, you know,” Bucky tells him, voice low and sleepy the way it always gets after they have sex.

Steve hides a smile against Bucky’s chest. “I know. You can give me the real gift later. After cuddles.”

Bucky pulls him closer and throws a leg over Steve’s thigh. “After cuddles.”

 

**

 

“My gift isn’t cookies, is it?” Steve asks, staring at Bucky with suspicion when Bucky comes back from the kitchen with two full cookie plates in hand.

“You wish,” Bucky huffs. He sets down the plates on the floor next to their piles of blankets and pillows in front of the fireplace, and sneaks a kiss to Steve’s forehead while he’s there. “I’m going to get it now.”

“I’ll wait with bated breath,” Steve says, slumping further on the three pillows he’s resting on.

“Don’t eat all the cookies!” Bucky yells over his shoulder while he goes to their bedroom, leaving Steve to the warmth of the fire and the sweet smell of baked goods.

Steve doesn’t eat all the cookies. He’s about to stuff his third one into his mouth when Bucky comes back, carrying a small wooden box in his hands. Steve sits up when Bucky sits down in front of him, their knees pressed together and wings leaning towards each other.

“For you,” Bucky says, oddly formal, and extends the box to Steve.

Steve takes it, not missing the way Bucky chews at his bottom lip. It’s a clear sign that he’s worried about Steve’s reaction to whatever it is he got him — something the bond confirms as a flicker of nerves carries through their connection.

“Thank you,” Steve says, offering Bucky a smile. “I’m sure I’ll love it.”

Steve has loved every gift Bucky has given him since his wings broke free. He doubts it will be any different this time.

“Open it.” Bucky nudges him with a finger.

Steve is careful as he pulls the lid open, heart thudding in his chest with excitement at what lies inside it. His brows furrow when he spots the figurine inside it, so he picks it up to have a better look. And when he does, the breath gets knocked off his lungs.

Steve misses his mother. It has been well over 80 years since she passed, but Steve still carries her within his heart. He still thinks about her. He still draws her face on paper. He still shares with Bucky stories about their lives before she died.

And now, Steve is holding her in his hands.

The figurine is about as big as his hand and the details show how much care and hard work was put into it. The carved wood is shaped in the likeness of Sarah Rogers, capturing her flowing hair, gentle smile, and kind eyes. It’s obviously based on one of Steve’s own sketches of her, back when life still ran through her veins, and so perfectly put together that it brings tears to Steve’s eyes.

“Bucky,” Steve chokes on a breath as a tear slides down his cheek.

“I wanted to give you something you cold hold on to,” Bucky says softly, shifting around so he’s sitting by Steve’s side. One of his arms come around to rest on Steve’s shoulders, hugging him close. “This way you can keep your Ma close to your heart.”

Steve lets out a shaky breath and presses the figurine to his chest. “Thank you.”

“Always, sweetheart.” Bucky drops a kiss to his temple. “Happy birthday.”

“I love you,” Steve says, tilting his head so he can brush his mouth against Bucky’s. “So much.”

“I love you too.” Bucky grabs a cookie with his free hand, snapping it in half and offering one side to Steve. “To many more centuries to come.”

With cookie flavored kisses, Steve takes Bucky’s vow to heart.

To many more centuries to come.

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://hawkguyz.tumblr.com/post/175517708101/hawkguyz-hawkguyz-traveling-light-by) ~


End file.
